The Christmas when
by Tabitha craft
Summary: An upbeat one shot, set when everyone is 22 and home for Christmas. Joey and Pacey were never together but this year she has a special gift for him. Please review if you read my stories. I like all feedback but no feedback doesn't really inspire :-) Reviews may even inspire a second part to this!


It was snowing heavily as Pacey trudged through Capeside in the ankle deep snow. The bitter cold was forcing its way through his many layers of clothing. Dragging his sled behind him he felt about seven, not twenty two. Dawson had called first thing that morning to announce it was snowing. The announcement was necessary because Pacey had yet to open his eyes and get out of bed. His childhood best friend had then insisted that they simply must go sledding. In Dawson's opinion nothing could be more evocative of Christmas than a few runs down the slopes on a toboggan, followed by eggnog and games around the fire place. Pacey huffed loudly. It didn't take a genius to work out who else was going to be at the little shindig. A certain brunette with eyes to die for. And he would, die for them to be looking at him and nowhere else. She had arrived home the previous evening. He would have done anything to be there to collect her off the train but he was working, and so their reunion had to be with everyone else. Oh well, it was better than not seeing her at all.

Four long years he'd longed for Joey Potter. How exactly she'd managed to alter his opinion so irrevocably during senior year was a mystery. Well that was bull, there was no mystery. She was a frickin' goddess, he acknowledged that, but she drove him batty and that was what did it. Apparently he had a big thing for women that drove him crazy, go figure. Throughout childhood, and even through sophomore and junior year he hadn't exactly seen it the same way. She had obviously driven him round the bend, she would spit and hiss in his general direction and yeah it was a turn on, but she was Dawson's. She'd always been Dawson's. Her life was a bucket of fucked up, but she wasn't fucked up, not in the least. He knew, had she just been feisty and beautiful, he'd probably have gotten over her. But no, Joey Potter would never just be feisty and beautiful. She was funny. Goddamn funny, with her rolling eyes and silly smiles and her complete willingness to make an ass of herself - well not a literal ass, after all they'd tricked a pair of sophomores into doing that for them. In addition to the funny was the moralistic. Frighteningly so at times, but with an incarcerated father who could really blame her? And that was the crux of it, she was a good person, a freaking awesomely good person, and she could still rip him apart. Most people, they just got the good, but him? He got the tearing down to size as well and in his book, well that was a good thing.

Pacey knew something that no one else, well except maybe Jen, knew. The fact that Joey ripped him apart, just like she'd used to do with Jen, well she did it because it hid something. With Jen it was her longing for Dawson. Pacey just hoped that with him it hid her absolute blinding desire for him - well a guy could dream.

'So here I am,' he clapped his hands together to warm them up looking over Capesides one and only sledding hill. It was packed. It was also pretty, he acknowledged, a somewhat festive atmosphere what with the twinkling fairy lights and the hot chocolate stand. 'Hmmm, good going Capeside,' he mused.

'And I think you can almost smell the roasting chestnuts,' she murmured from beside him. He turned to look at her and she was smiling. A spontaneous grin spread across his face.

'Joey Potter, fresh from the big city,' oh it was so damn good to see her. Laughing slightly he wrapped his arm around her shoulders and gave her a hug, and then a bit more of a hug. Meh, he was in love with the girl what was he supposed to do?

'Personal space Witter,' she rolled her eyes and gave him a grin, not exactly reducing proximity but snuggling up against him. 'Wow, look at the ancient sled! You dig that out of the basement or the attic?'

'Attic,' he grinned.

'I think you need a couple of horses to pull that thing.'

'So it's a little rustic - don't knock the charm.'

'More like a death trap,' she appraised his old fashioned wooden sled with it's metal runners and seating position at a lofty height. 'I think that's officially an antique. If your mom and dad won't miss it, sell it and hey presto - money for christmas.'

'I have money for Christmas,' he nudged her with his shoulder, 'and at least I'm not sledding on one of Bessie's old trays.'

'Why does everyone think that everything in that house is Bessie's? This baby is mine,' she clutched the round metal tray possessively.

'Ok there Potter, no need to get defensive. We've been together for five minutes - you've insulted my prospects, I your lack of possessions, what's say we find Dawson in this crowd and go have some fun?'

'Seriously Pace, what are you doing for money.'

'Not telling,' he smirked.

'Oh honestly, fine! Not interested.'

'Not even a little bit?' he teased. It had started when he got his job nearly six months earlier. She had been home for a week at the start of summer, they'd been bantering as usual and he'd told her he had a career in mind and was doing interviews the following week. Only he hadn't wanted to tell her and then fail so it had become a big secret as to what it was, a guessing game. A big way to flirt more like. Oh there had been hours of fun, what with her elaborate guess work and his abject refusal to share.

'Let me guess, old Gus Wellen decided it was time to sell the local strip joint and yours truly thought, what better investment?'

'Hmmm, close but no.' He arched his brows, 'You know Jo, I've really missed having someone putting me in my place. It's refreshing after a whole six months.'

'Anytime Pace,' she lifted those eyes to look at him and his heart pounded. She looked gorgeous in her duffle coat, red hat pulled over her loose hair, snowflakes all over her and her bright, shining eyes.

'Stare much?' she asked but it wasn't defensive, or aggressive - it actually sounded a little nervous and kind of pleased.

'You look very beautiful in the snow,' he said and, who knew what drove him to it, raised his fingers to grasp at a snowflake resting in a lock of mocha hair. Silence. She said absolutely nothing, but those eyes. Well those eyes were locked on his and so he smiled.

'You're being ridiculous Pacey,' she said at length, but her eyes were still locked on his.

'Oh I'm being ridiculous. You know you're freaking gorgeous, and somehow it's ridiculous for me to tell you? There's high maintenance Jo, and then there's you,' he informed her as they began to walk. Feeling like maintainning contact he played the self-assured cad and swung an arm across her shoulders. It had been a long six months and though they spoke and emailed frequently, it was no substitute.

'Since when has not being able to take a compliment being high maintenance?' she looked up at him.

'Surely four years of college have taught you something?' It was his turn to roll his eyes.

'Its taught me lots,' she scowled.

'Not, apparently, how to take a compliment.'

'I can take a compliment.'

'You can?' he stopped walking and gave her a look, 'so am I to assume you just can't take a compliment from me?' Oh that would be interesting.

'I can take any compliment from anyone, if I feel it might be deserved.'

'Now hang in a second here,' he rounded on her again, this time in total disbelief. 'Am I to believe that there has not been one decent college guy or gal, that's got you believing you're absolutely the most beautiful woman walking the planet?' he asked and she flushed at the statement, looking down.

'There have been guys Pacey,' she looked back up at him, defiance in her eyes.

'Pleased to hear it,' he growled.

'Now who's being ridiculous.'

'Nah, ah, don't change the subject, do you seriously still believe you're awkward Joey Potter, not as gorgeous as other girls? You must know how utterly, heart stoppingly, beautiful you are?'

'Look Pace, I don't hate myself. I'm happy with myself, but beautiful? That's a step too far.'

'It's not a step far enough if you want my opinion,' god he wanted to kiss her. To fuck the friendship and plant one on her, to have his arms around her. Maybe he should? Maybe life was to short. What if she actually did meet some douche and fell in love with said douche. Worse still what if she married some douche? If she was going to be marrying douches, well he should be said douche. She was staring at him and then she did that little awkward smile, the one when she doesn't know what to say and she began walking again,

'You're being very weird this holiday already,' oddly she didn't sound displeased.

'Not exactly a holiday for us working folk.'

'Folk that work at what?' she prodded with a grin.

Pacey thought for a moment. If he had any hope of ever winning Joey he had to be able to be honest. Unfortunately being honest opened him up to ridicule, or otherwise.

'Seriously Pace, spit it out. There's no judgement here,' and there was that soft side of her that literally melted his heart. He knew she was desperate to know. The mystery had dragged on a little.

'Ok...so six months ago I joined the fire department. You are looking at one of Capesides firefighters, soon to be part of New York's fire department when I move in February.'

'Seriously?' her eyes were wide as she stopped to stare at him. His heart raced as he waited for the judgement. 'Why the big secret, that's such a perfect job for you!'

'Why? Because I'll never be a lawyer?'

'No because the uniforms are seriously hot,' she ran her eyes over him.

'You saying I need the uniform to attract the ladies?'

'I'm saying I want to see you in your uniform,' she grinned. He couldn't work out what the hidden message was, or if there even was one. Firemen are hot? He's hot? He needs a uniform to be hot? That he exceeded her expectations? Or that he was meeting her expectations in an entirely mediocre way? That she wanted to see him in uniform and that she would think it hot - well he could get behind that. In fact seeing her in his uniform would truly be something special.

'You can see me in my uniform any time,' he flirted. Maybe it was time for a little flirting, time to fuck Dawson and his soulmate shit. This girl was perfect for him, not Dawson, anyway.

'I'm going to hold you to that,' she arched a perfect brow, 'seriously Pace, I'm very impressed. I think, well I think you're very brave, and I actually can't think of a better vocation for you. Well except maybe a chef, your cooking is amazing, but this...I bet you're really great at it.'

'I'm not bad,' he agreed.

'And the uniform,' again her eyes dropped to his body.

'Anytime,' he reiterated.

'Hmmm,' was all she said, her eyes flicking over him and then finally back to his eyes, 'so you're working over Christmas?'

'On and off,' he shrugged.

'And then New York? You know I'll be in New York by the end of January.'

'Really?' of course he knew. Not that he'd based his decision on that. He'd just decided it was time for a little adventure and his Chief had connections. It certainly didn't hurt matters to know he'd have one person there who knew him. Nor did it hurt that he was wildly in love with the one person there.

'Yeah. Jen's now staying there.'

'Now I didn't know that,' he smiled.

'Yep. She got a job on a magazine - I'll let her tell you if we ever find them.'

'Well we're here as instructed,' he gestured to where they now stood at the top of the slope, the eldest people there.

'We should have brought Alex, he'd have made us look less out of place.'

'Tell the kid I'll be over Boxing Day as promised,' Pacey said as the thought popped into his head. She turned to look at him, her jaw slightly ajar, a frown on her perfect features.

'You promised Alex you'd be over Boxing Day?'

'Yeah...we're going to make an igloo,' he shrugged. What did it matter if he and Alex were hanging out?

'Why on earth are you going to make an igloo on Boxing Day with my nephew?'

'Because I'm working Christmas Day,' he joked.

'Ha, ha,' she looked at him expectantly.

'Bessie didn't say?' he asked and she shook her head. 'You know that a few months back Alex got into trouble at school? You remember? That stupid kid said something about Bes and Bodie and Alex flipped out. Began to cause a bit if trouble?'

'I remember,' she was staring at him so avidly he felt his cheeks burn.

'Well Bes asked if I wouldn't mind, you know, playing the big buddy role, kind of like I did in high school. Of course I said yes because, well, he's Alex.'

'You're a really nice guy,' she said her eyes still fixed on him, his cheeks still burning.

'No need for sarcasm,' he joked a little lamely.

'Now who can't take a compliment,' she arched her brows and then surprised him by stepping up to him and wrapping her arms around him, then pressing her lips to his cheek. 'Thank you for looking out for him.'

'Always a pleasure,' he said and took the opportunity to wrap his arms around her again.

'You know, Alex made me laugh this morning,' she said as she took a step back.

'How's that then?'

'Got some crazy idea that you're in love with me,' she was staring again, watching every reaction. The fact that his cheeks, yet again, were stained red was a bit if a tell.

'Hmm, that crazy kid,' he muttered, 'now what about this hill huh,' he gestured to it with a nervous chuckle, 'what's say you and I go down?'

'I don't think I'm brave enough,' Joey looked at the steep hill, and then at her metal tray.

'This baby has got five Witter children safely through years and years of sledding, so come on with me. We're here now we have to at least go down once. I'll buy you a hot chocolate...' He tempted.

'Oh go on then,' she watched as he sat at the back of the sled and held it steady so she could sit in front of him. Then she held on to the edge. Pacey pushed them off and then wrapped his arms around her as they barrelled down the hill. It was exhilarating and he felt about five again. Joey screamed but when they crashed in a heap at the bottom she was laughing,

'That was awesome,' Pacey laughed and held out a hand to pull her to her feet. 'Please say you want to go again?' he asked and she nodded. He made to let go of her hand but she didn't let go of his, instead allowed him to drag her up the hill holding it. Wow, maybe Alex was onto something with the whole, reveal your feelings thing.

On the fourth run down the sled over turned. It was their best run up until that point, but Joey flew off and he wasn't far behind, both of them rolling in the snow before he landed on top of her, both of them letting out oomphs as they air was forced out. For a minute or so, they just lay there in a snowy heap at the bottom of the slope. It was quieter now, maybe the call of lunch or the intense cold had driven everyone else away but was definitely quieter. As Pacey realized he was lying on top of Joey he spared a thought for Dawson who's idea it had been. It felt freaking great to be staring into her eyes, his lips mere millimetres from hers, the rather intoxicating feel of her beneath him as always driving his body barmy. God he wanted her and wouldn't it be a crime not to kiss her? He only had to look at her to be convinced of that. Her lips were somewhat hypnotizing. Just a centimetre, maybe two and his would be against hers and that would be, well that would be magic. He moved a centimetre, the air between them felt charged. His heart was bruising his ribs it beat so loud.

'Man, you guys that was one mega fall,' Jack's voice. 'We saw you from the drinks stand. Are you ok?' his bastard friend was actually concerned. He was just about to kiss her, and for gods sake it actually seemed that she might let him, and his fucking friends finally turn up.

'We're ok, just winded. Pacey is not light you know,' Joey quipped from beneath him.

'Its all those new muscles,' Jack informed her helpfully, 'this guys is more toned than Adonis himself.' Ok so maybe he didn't hate Jack.

'Really,' Joey shot him a look, her teeth worrying that bottom lip of hers, oh man, it was torture and his body wasn't going to let him out of the situation problem free, she must be able to feel _every_ bit of his body. 'Thats a muscle then is it Pace?' she gave him a shy little look and he swallowed nervously.

'Well...you know...I...' He explained inadequately but she just laughed.

'We're going for hot chocolate - Pacey owes me,' Joey announced as Pacey hauled himself off her, wrapping his coat about himself before holding out a hand to her. She stood and he brushed the snow off her back. 'Seriously?' She looked at him with a quirky little smile.

'Anything to cop a feel, you know me?' he shrugged and then grinned.

'But we only just got here,' Dawson protested.

'An hour late,' Pacey grinned, hugging his friends.

'I said twelve,' Dawson told him.

'You told us eleven,' Joey confirmed.

'Yes, but then Jen and I decided twelve would mean less little kids. Didn't you call them?' Dawson looked to Jen who Pacey saw was smirking and giving Pacey a wide eyed and ever so innocent look.

'I asked Jack to,' she said.

'No you said you would,' Jack shot back.

'No,' Jen protested.

'Anyway,' Pacey broke in, 'hot chocolate,' he tugged Joey's hand and she willingly went with him, 'we'll see you guys back here in a few,' he shouted behind him just relishing the fact that somehow he was allowed to hold her hand, his fingers delightfully entwined with hers. Who cared about gloves in the way when she was letting him hold her hand, when she was actively holding his.

'You know Pacey,' Joey began as they walked away from the others toward the hot chocolate stand, 'I could have sworn you were about to kiss me back there,' she stated and a ton of glib responses went through his head, get out of jail free cards.

'I was,' he said instead.

'Not fond of your balls then?' she asked arching a perfect brow and he laughed.

'It would have been worth the risk I'm sure.'

'Oh it would,' she agreed and he gave her hand a squeeze.

'Where in New York will you be?' He asked.

'Not sure yet. What about you?'

'In Manhatten. Lower east side. Just got to find somewhere I can afford to live.'

'So true. I'm struggling. I guess I'll stay with Jen whilst I look.'

'Well when you vacate, I'll stay with her,' Pacey smiled as they stood in the lineup.

'You could stay with me,' she said it innocently but about a million illicit thoughts rushed through his head.

'Deal,' he stated before she could retract the offer. She looked at him and laughed.

'So what do you want?' he nodded to the drinks menu.

'A hot chocolate with everything please.'

'Sure thing!' He ordered and paid for the drinks then led her over a bench.

'Oh this is good,' she wrapped her hands around the cup and breathed in the aroma.

'Don't go making me jealous of a hot chocolate now,' he teased a little glibly. He didn't want to make her uncomfortable after all.

'Hmmm, but it's so good,' she moaned and his damn body sprang to life, yet again. She looked at him and smiled, almost as if she knew the effect she had on him. He grinned at the chocolate powder dusting her nose.

'You have a little chocolate on your nose,' he chuckled, and pulling off his glove reached out a hand to wipe it off, his thumb gently removing the offending chocolate. 'All gone,' he told her, his fingers trailing across her cheekbone and tucking a strand of hair behind her ear.

'Hmmm,' she agreed and she looked at his lips. She goddamned looked at his lips. Oh that was such a moment, not invitation, but definitely a moment when he could kiss her. Should kiss her. In fact it would be a crime not to kiss her, not with those eyes snaking between his eyes and his lips, those gorgeous, pouty, kissable lips. He was going to do it, it was absolutely going to do it. He was going to finally kiss the girl he'd been in love with for over four years and she was going to let him. She had to let him. What if she didn't let him? What if she spurned his advances? What if she pushed him off and told him she didn't feel the same? Well at least he would know.

'Hey guys,' fucking Dawson. Pacey was pretty sure he hated his best friend. 'You left your sled and Joey, I found this tray which I assume is yours?' Pacey watched Joey turn to Dawson, the spell broken, and give him an awkward smile,

'Oh yeah, thanks. Are you guys done?'

'Well Jen and Jack are going crazy, but I thought a warm drink might be in order. Then we can do a few more runs before heading back to mine?'

'Sounds like a plan D,' Pacey said in an upbeat voice. He truly hated Dawson. Without Dawson interrupting his lips could have been on Joey's, and then who knew what the holidays might bring.

'Great, I'll just get my drink and join you.'

* * *

'So I just need to pop back to Doug's and grab him and some gifts,' Pacey stated.

'You got gifts?' Joey asked teasingly.

'Not for you missy,' he pretended.

'Hey,' she grumbled. He took her hand and brought her to a standstill. Leaning down he pressed his lips to her ear,

'Don't tell the others, but yours is the best one,' he whispered and to his surprise he felt her hands at the opening of his jacket, one hand just barely touching his stomach.

'Good,' she turned her head just slightly, oh so close. Man, if he didn't get to kiss her soon it was going to kill him. Her hand actually pressed against him, at his waist, an almost caress.

'Joey,' her name was a whisper, pleading desperation for an uninterrupted moment. She looked up at him, a challenging look, a look that encouraged him to grow a pair and just fucking do it.

'Hurry up you two,' Jack yelled and then laughed as they jumped.

'I better go this way but I'll see you in twenty minutes,' he reassured her.

'Good,' wow, he loved this bold Joey Potter, well of course he loved every Joey Potter. Her hand trailed across his stomach and out of his coat and she was gone.

* * *

Pacey knew he was being ridiculous but he half ran home, grabbed the gifts and his brother and then made them half run to Dawson's. It felt like wasting even a minute of time with her was just the worst thing in the world.

With a quick knock he burst into Dawson's. It was an enticing scene, the couch was full of Jen and Jack, Dawson in one armchair and Joey in the other, warm log fire, beautiful Christmas tree.

'Hey guys,' he stomped the snow from his boots before taking them and his coat off.

'Merry Christmas all,' Doug did likewise before joining Jack and Jen on the couch. As all seats were full, Pacey dropped to the rug in front of the fire, after putting his gifts under the tree. Listening to the chatter he smiled. It was nice to have his old friends back, if only for a couple of weeks. It was nice listening to the cautious flirting between his brother and Jack. Pacey had been really proud when a Doug came out, and when his brother admitted he had a crush on Jack, Pacey promised to help. Dawson and Jen were arguing over Christmas movie releases and Joey, she was watching him. Moving across the rug until he was sat at the base of her chair, he grinned,

'So you get me anything Potter?'

'Actually I did. Call me crazy but I've grown fond of you over the years.'

'Oh I can tell. All that hissing and yelling at me,' he teased.

'I do not hiss.'

'At me, you do,' he disagreed.

'Well only because you deserve it,' she smirked.

'Oh I deserve it?' he chuckled.

'Yeah...you're kind of infuriating.'

'Looked in a mirror lately.'

'I'm not infuriating,' she protested.

'You have no idea,' he grumbled.

'Seriously Pace, I have to let you know your gift...well it's going to come a little later. So don't get all hurt when you have nothing to open.'

'As if I would,' he stated.

'Of course you would. You're a big softy, don't think the rest of us haven't noticed.'

'I'm not a softy, I have stomach muscles,' he protested.

'Prove it,' she gave him a little wink.

'If you want to see my naked body you just have to ask,' he teased.

'I thought I just did,' she smirked at his blush.

'Well sure then Jo,' he lifted his t-shirt and flashed her his washboard, toned stomach.

'Wow, that's practically a six pack,' she licked her lips, subconsciously of course, which was his undoing. He shoved his shirt back down and she looked disappointed.

'Come with me a sec Jo, help me with...um...some drinks...' he stuttered and standing abruptly pulled her out of her chair and holding onto her hand dragged her through to the kitchen.

'Whats up with you, you Neanderthal?' she growled, but it was all good natured.

'Oh just about everything, literally everything,' he muttered and she blushed bright red as she caught his drift. They were stood, face to face on the kitchen. He knew he was too close, but staying further apart was a challenge, a huge challenge.

'Pacey?' she didn't sound pissed anymore, more breathless, or something. She was looking at him with wide eyes and he didn't know what the hell she was thinking.

'I have to...you know...before...else...' he muttered and took a step towards her. Her eyes widened but she didn't move a muscle, in fact her breathing hitched and her damn eyes looked at his lips - again.

'You guys need something, I've got wine in the fridge and some extra rum for the eggnog,' Dawson didn't even look at them but buried his head in the fridge looking for something. They stepped apart. 'Beer for you Pace.'

'Thanks bro,' Pacey glared at Dawson, and with one more scowl turned and headed back to the living room, devilishly slipping into Joey's seat. She returned a second later and looked at him pointedly. 'We can share?' he dared.

'Fine,' she rose to the challenge and plonked her perfect posterior onto his lap. The armchair was large enough to allow for a squashed, half on, half off sitting position.

'Hmmm, you can share,' he smiled, one arm wrapping around her.

'You threaten violence if I don't,' she rolled her eyes.

'I don't think violence is on Pacey's mind,' Jen quipped.

'Hmmm, I think you're right,' Joey mused and Pacey blushed. Of course violence was the last thing on his mind, and certainly the last thing on his traitorous body's agenda, which apparently was obvious to Joey - _again_. It was all going fantastically well.

'So let's play some games,' Dawson's eyes kept flitting to Pacey and Joey, Pacey could feel the disapproval but fuck caring about that. Joey was moving to New York and so was he. Dawson was in LA. It was four years since school ended and what, six and a half years since they'd dated for all of four months. Enough already. 'We could play cranium, boys against girls.' Trust f'ing Dawson, anything to separate he and Joey.

'Nah, let's do gifts.'

'Oh yeah, let's,' Jen agreed as Jack dived for the pile of gifts and began to distribute, Doug laughing at him. 'You got me something pretty, right Pace?'

'Sure,' Pacey nodded, as everyone began ripping into their parcels. Pacey opened the hoody from Jack, a book from Jen, from Doug a new wallet and a framed picture of them all from Dawson. He dropped the paper beside him so Joey wouldn't have to move. Then he put his gifts to one side and watched Joey, pleased that she'd saved his for last. She had a book from Jack, a book from Doug, a book from Dawson, a cute top from Jen and was just beginning to open his.

'It's not going to bite is it?' she turned and looked at him and he rolled his eyes.

'Nope,' he leant a little closer as she opened the box and her jaw dropped.

'But I lost it...' she stared at the bracelet.

'Yes you did,' he agreed. 'And I found it. A little worse for wear but reparable, so I got it fixed and voila.'

'This was my mothers,' she had turned on his lap and was staring at him.

'I know,' his voice was a little gruff.

'Thank you,' she threw her arms around him and hugged him tighter than tight.

'What did you give her to get that reaction?' Dawson laughed. 'Normally your presents incite wrath.'

'He found my mothers bracelet,' Joey turned to look at them all with shiny eyes.

'Wow, where on earth did you find that Pace?' Jen stared at him with knowing eyes.

'Umm...actually a little weird and extremely lucky. I found it hooked up under the seat of the Witter wagoner when I was cleaning it up to sell. Must have got trapped there years ago. I recognized it and so...you know...'

'I can't believe you remembered,' she looked at him again and leant her head against his chest. 'Thank you.'

'I'd like to say I remember everything, but I'll settle for, I remember the important stuff.'

'You sure do,' she looked at him and his heart began to race. What had gotten into her since her previous visit home. During the summer they'd hung out a lot during her one week visit. Dawson had stayed in LA, Jack and Jen in Boston and so most of the time it had been the two of them. He'd taken a week off just to make sure he could be around, hence her opinion that he might be slacking. They'd fought - a lot, but they had flirted. He knew that, but this, this looking at him with a bucket load of want, well that was new. Maybe he was wrong. But no, she was staring at him and her eyes kept flicking to his lips. He wished the others would fuck off.

'Hmmm, so I need to take Pacey to my car. I left his gift there,' Joey stood up and held out a hand which he took. 'Just put on your boots and leave the coat,' she ordered.

'Joey, we were about to play cranium,' Dawson protested.

'We'll be back for Cranium in hmmm, I guess five minutes, maybe ten, maybe an hour...'

'Take your time,' Jen called laughing.

'It's a great gift,' Jack reassured.

'It's cold out,' Pacey stated, but Joey glared at him.

'I said, forget the coat,' she took his hand and dragged him, surprising him when she walked past her car and towards Gram's house.

'This isn't your car,' he was confused.

'No Einstein it's not,' she rolled her eyes, 'your present is in Jen's room.'

'Ok...' He allowed her to drag him up the stairs and into Jen's old bedroom.

'Maybe that's finally far enough that Dawson won't fucking interrupt us,' she growled and threw herself at him, her lips fusing to his in a searing kiss. For a second Pacey was stunned before he pulled her roughly to him, hands snaking around her body, tongue entwining with hers in what had to be the most earth shattering, awesome kiss of his life. He moaned into her mouth as her hands trailed up his t-shirt and over the sinews of his body.

'I,' she kissed him, 'hope,' another kiss, 'you,' her body pressed against his, 'like,' more kissing, 'your,' oh man she grabbed his ass, 'gift.'

'Woah, this is my gift?' he stared at her.

'I've been waiting for you to kiss me for what feels like forever, so I decided I better just go for it.'

'Best fucking gift ever,' he groaned and dragged her to him, the two of them stumbling onto Jen's bed and landing in a kissing heap. 'I was going to,' he groaned as he trailed a cautious hand up her side, just grazing the swell of her chest.

'Going to what?'

'Kiss you,' god he was turned on and had no doubt she knew it, they were far to close to hide it.

'Dawson and his ridiculously bad timing.'

'I hate that guy,' Pacey growled and kissed her again, a kiss that seemed to wipe his mind clear of everything but her, of everything but kissing her with far too much eager enthusiasm, something she seemed entirely on board with.

'Take off your shirt, please,' she practically begged and so he pulled it over his head loving the way her tongue popped out to wet her lips as she looked over his body. Being a firefighter certainly hadn't hurt his physique any.

'If this is my gift aren't I supposed to do the unwrapping?' he smirked.

'That was cheesy, even for you,' she rolled her eyes as his hand snuck to the silky smooth skin between her jeans and sweater. 'But who cares? Unwrap away.'

'Seriously,' he groaned and moved his head down her body until his lips were pressed against that sliver or skin, his nose nudging her sweater out the way and his lips pressing hot open mouthed kisses against the exposed skin. As he reached the swell of her chest he moaned and kissed her through her bra. She moaned in response and he practically came on the spot, gawd she was hot. Just the feel of her against his lips, that soft, gorgeous flesh was better than he could imagine. He just wanted her so damn much. His hands pushed off her sweater and then moved alongside his lips without his express say so, his body pressing more firmly against hers, her legs opening to make room for him, oh boy, his hand snuck it's way behind her back, his fingers flicking the clasp until she spilled free from the confines of her bra and he groaned, a low rumbling sound at the sight of her, before his lips and hands returned to her, the naked flesh far better, far more erotic than the material covered flesh had been. She was soft, and smooth and his to touch, so touch her he did, his hands and eyes coveting all she allowed him to.

'Pacey,' she moaned his name and he pressed his face against the softness of her chest, a groan on his lips, before moving up her body and capturing her lips once again, his body slotting against hers in such an intimate position, so perfect a position. God, the feel of her bare skin, sliding against his was fucking amazing. Her skin was so soft, so freaking soft and it just glided against his and now he was between her legs, his hard cock pressed between her legs. He moved against her, unable to stop himself and she moaned, god he loved that sound. And then she was pushing him off her. It took him a second to register her hands pushing him off her, to realize that she was no longer kissing him back.

'Jo?' he stared at her, her naked chest rising and falling. 'I'm sorry,' he rolled completely off her but she grabbed at him.

'Don't be am idiot Pace,' she kissed him again, 'you haven't finished unwrapping your gift is all,' she bit her lip a little shyly.

'You're serious?' he stared at her, 'because if you're messing with me, that's a little mean. I mean, do you have any idea how freaking long I've wanted to do this for?'

'How long?'

'I kissed you in Sophomore year,' he rolled his eyes.

'You got over me pretty quick,' she smirked.

'Hmm, maybe, I think it was just that I didn't really stand a chance. Not back then, and then...'

'What?'

'How long do you think we've got until Dawson gets here, you know, just to check we're ok?' he ran a hand appreciatively over her chest, tweaking her nipple and watching her eyes flutter shut.

'Hmmm, who cares...I guess five more minutes but hope it's a lot longer. Why?'

'I really want to finish unwrapping my gift,' he gave a little pout and she laughed and reaching down unpopped the button on her jeans.

'Go ahead,' she encouraged and so he did, peeling them off of her until she lay before him in just a pair of panties.

'Wow...you're...well...you're more beautiful than I imagined,' he couldn't stop his eyes from roving over all of her, he was sure it was pretty lecherous, but man, she was gorgeous. The whole love thing seemed to add a whole new dynamic to the sex thing. He loved her and boy did he want her. He looked up at her, searching her eyes. She gave a slight nod and he moved his hands to the elastic of her underwear and slowly tugged them down, kissing all that he exposed on the way, loving her gasp of surprise. He pulled them over her toes and then kissed his way back up until he smelt her, oh fuck, but she smelt good. He groaned and kissed her several times between the legs, enjoying the way she tensed and then moaning loudly relaxed, especially when he began doing something he knew he did best. She through back her head with a gasp and then a languid moan, heaven to his ears. In fact this gift was pretty much heaven to all his senses. She fisted his hair, tugging him closer, her breathing more and more erratic until, after only a few minutes, she came, crying out so loudly he was pretty sure Dawson must have heard her.

He kissed his way up her body, moving along side her, his hands trailing along her. His hand resting for a second where his lips had just been, before he slid one finger into her, then out, oh man he wished it wasn't his finger. She moaned again and so he pushed in another finger, his lips finally returning to hers. She kissed him hard and he loved it. His fingers took on a life of their own, his thumb knowing where to go, where to be to bring her to another orgasm, fucking better than the first because he could see her face, see her eyes and watch the total carefree way she threw back her head, the way her whole body seemed to shake.

'Wow Pace,' she moaned softly when he finally removed his hand and pulled her against him, her head on his chest.

'Best gift ever,' he concurred kissing her head.

'Oh I agree and it wasn't even for me,' she sighed and kissed his chest.

'Oh that was all for you, well I won't lie, it was for me too,' he smirked.

'You're extremely good at all this,' she kissed his chest again.

'I think I could be extremely good at you in general,' he looked down at her. She looked up, amused eyes under long lashes.

'I have no doubt,' she said simply.

'Does this mean I get the chance?' he tried to make it sound casual and not needy, but it was needy.

'Pacey,' she propped herself up against his chest, 'I dated Dawson when I was fifteen. I've had sex a total of twice with this guy from college. It wasn't very good, for either of us really. I dated this other guy but well, he was dating several other girls. And you. You've touched be every opportunity you got over the last few years. Oh it felt good, I won't lie and so I yelled. You know what? I'm tired of yelling. I'd rather do what I really want to do. I'd rather do this,' she shrugged.

'Good choice,' he laughed and rolled them over until he was on top of her and kissing her wildly, yet again. He didn't figure he'd been stopping much at all.

'One sec,' she interrupted breathlessly. He stopped, arching against her. She gasped but then put a hand to his chest.

'Jo?'

'Are you annoyed I'm not a virgin?' she asked and he laughed.

'No, why would I be? I mean look at you - I'm just thankful you're not taken.'

'I am taken,' she clarified.

'Yeah, now you are and don't you forget it missy.'

'Wouldn't, couldn't,' she agreed.

'Why would you think it would bother me?' he frowned.

'Oh I made the mistake of mentioning it to Dawson a couple of years ago. After his reaction I didn't want to tell you. I think his eyes etched the words "spoilt goods" on my forehead.'

'Now you mention it there is a little faded lettering,' he teased and she whacked him.

'Ha ha,' she laughed easily and kissed him softly.

'Umm...it's not secret that I'm not exactly...um pure?' he looked at her and she gave him a little smile, sort of embarrassed.

'Is that why you're so damn good at all this?' she asked with a smile.

'I don't really know, just aiming to please.'

'You please,' she bit her lip, her cheeks flushing red.

'You really tell Jen and Jack what your gift was?'

'Yeah. Does that bother you?'

'Not at all,' he laughed, 'I'm just amazed Dawson isn't bashing at the door.'

'Give him time.'

'I...I'm not expecting...you know, sex...' he knew she could feel how much he wanted her, and between her legs too as that was where he was lying. 'I mean this,' he moved against her, 'I can deal with that.'

'Believe me Pace - I know you could take care of it,' she teased. 'I want to have sex with you, just maybe a few dates first?'

'Sounds perfect,' he groaned as she pressed her body against him.

'However,' she rolled them over and snuck a hand to the front of his jeans. 'I don't think this would be a very good Christmas gift if I had all the fun.'

'Oh I've had a lot of fun.'

'Hmmm,' she squeezed him gently through his jeans and he groaned, 'I think there's a little more fun still to be had,' she flicked the button, her hand sneaking into the opening of his jeans, under his boxers and making contact with him.

'Fucking hell Jo,' he groaned, but any thought of protesting died on his lips. He wasn't a saint, didn't pretend to be, he loved her - it was honourable enough.

* * *

'So how long do we get here Potter? I mean really. Jen must be planning to sleep here tonight? What about Grams.' He had her pulled up close against him. Despite her successful ministrations with him earlier, he was, yet again, undeniably turned on. But then, she was naked, and so was he, in a bed together, and he was allowed to kiss her. Which he did, because he could.

'Pace, we're never going to have a proper conversation again if you can't stop doing that,' she grumbled but returned her lips to his.

'Talking is overrated,' he moaned, his hand trailing down her side and flirting with the skin of her upper thigh.

'No...wait,' she took a deep breath.

'Sorry,' he pulled his hands away.

'No you daft man, I want to do more of that. I mean I really want to,' she looked at his chest and licked her lips, 'but it's...' she glanced at Jen's clock, 'shit, it's 5. We've been gone for like an hour and a half and yeah Grams is due back around 5.30.'

'5.30 gives us half an hour?' Pacey nipped the skin at her neck, his hand resuming the taunting if her upper thigh.

'Around 5.30. That could mean 5.15.'

'So I get ten minutes?' he looked optimistic, she looked mildly irritated and then super indulgent as his hand altered it's course and brushed between her legs.

'Hmmm, yeah,' she agreed and he waited no longer to fuse his lips to hers, his hand between her legs, his hard on pressed against her. All thoughts flew from their heads as they kissed, his hands missionaries of his every fantasy. It was only the sound of the front door slamming that finally filtered through.

'Oh crap,' Joey growled.

'No,' Pacey insisted and moved his hand just so until she was moaning, and then blissfully crying out.

'Mmmmm,' she lay back washed of all energy.

'I think now might be the right time to rewrap,' he quipped but she just lay there. 'Ok,' he moved his eyes rapidly over her, fixing her naked form in his memories. Standing he pulled on his boxers and jeans in record time, before pulling on his t-shirt, inside out and back to front but hell, it was someone downstairs in a house where they didn't belong. Picking up Joey's underwear he fed her feet through. She looked at him and smirked, lifting herself off the bed so he could pull them all the way on her. Grabbing her bra he fed her arms through and did the catch when she sat up. He grinned as he made sure it was properly on her boobs. She laughed at him, as he pulled her sweater on her.

'Oh, you look extremely good like that,' he told her. She looked like a wet dream in her underwear and baggy sweater, eyes and skin flushed, bed hair and desire emanating from her.

'Jeans,' her voice was deep, but he listened and fed her feet into them, then pulled her to standing. Bending down to pick them up he pressed a kiss to her panties and then he was buttoning up the jeans.

'Joey,' he took her hands, entwining his fingers through hers.

'Pacey,' she smiled.

'We are dating? I mean...you...and I, are we are together?'

'Do you want to be?' boy but she wasn't giving anything away. Obviously all the kissing and touching suggested more than friends, and she mentioned dates, but it seemed best to clarify.

'Yes,' he nodded his head for emphasis.

'Then yeah,' she smiled and kissed him quickly. 'Now let's move onto more important matters. We need an alibi?'

'An alibi?'

'Yeah for Grams, you know to explain why we're in Jen's room.'

'Hmm, yeah, ok, say...she asked us to get this,' he pointed to a largish cardboard box at the side of the room.

'Perfect,' she moved to take one end of it and together they lifted it.

'Damn heavy for an alibi,' Pacey grumbled.

'Well that's why the two of us are here,' Joey smiled, as they pushed out the door. 'Mrs Ryan,' Joey called down the stairs.

'Well hello dear. What are you two doing here?' Mrs Ryan seemed unperturbed to see them.

'Jen, um, asked us to get her this box. We're all over at Dawson's.'

'Oh yes. I remember. What on earth does she want with all her old college books though?'

'Oh, she...um...well...she didn't say,' Joey muttered blushing fuchsia.

'I'm sure she didn't,' Mrs Ryan said knowingly, her eyes absorbing all the details - Joey's mussed hair, Pacey's inside out t-shirt. 'Well the box is heavy, just put it down there and get back to the party,' she told them.

'Thanks Mrs Ryan,' Joey murmured. Pacey was surprised when Mrs Ryan squeezed his arm as he walked past, a smile on her lips and a wink in her eye.

* * *

'We were totally busted,' Pacey took Joey's hand.

'She knew,' Joey agreed. 'At least we didn't get a lecture.'

'She'll save that for Jen,' Pacey chuckled.

'Fine by me,' Joey wrinkled her nose, which Pacey then kissed.

'So I'm working tomorrow, and well, then it's Boxing Day. I'm hanging with Alex for a bit, but then maybe we could go out? Maybe ice skating and dinner?' he halted them despite the cold and their lack of coats.

'Sounds great, but you know Pace...I don't know,' she looked down.

'What?' he was horrified.

'I'm kidding,' she looked up with a huge smile, rolling her eyes. 'Get it in your head - I like you Pacey. I really, really like you.'

'You see Jo, the thing is, Alex had it right. I don't just like you.'

'Well I don't just like you either,' she told him shyly.

'Well good.'

'Now it's freezing and I'll bet Dawson is about ready to call the police so...'

'So,' he held her hand a little tighter as they opened the door to Dawson's house.

'Where on earth have you guys been? You've been gone almost two hours. I was worried.'

'I had to give Pacey his gift. It took a little longer than I imagined,' Joey bit her lip, a smile on her face.

'No kidding,' Jen laughed.

'You like it Pace?' Jack also laughed.

'I more than like it,' Pacey concurred and retook Joey's hand.

'What on earth did you give him?' Dawson frowned, aware of their joined hands.

'Me,' she said simply.

'It's the gift that keeps on giving,' Pacey joked and they all laughed except Dawson.

'Wow,' was all he said, 'I really didn't see that coming,' he flopped back down onto his seat as Pacey and Joey retook the other chair.

'You're kidding,' it was Doug. 'I mean Pacey's been in love with her for years and the flirting? I mean, it's enough to drive anyone insane. The longing looks, the prolonged touches, the incessant talking. I mean they ruin nearly every movie jabbering away. Hopefully they can just make out now,' he finished. Jack looked at him with adoration.

'So well put,' he put a hand on Doug's leg, 'truly.'

'I just...I guess I never noticed.'

'It'll be obvious now,' Jen chuckled nodding her head towards Joey and Pacey who were talking in low voices, Pacey's arms wrapped tightly around her, her hand up his inside out t-shirt.

'In love with me, eh?' she whispered.

'If I said I was ass backward in love with you, would it freak you out?'

'Hmm, maybe a little,' she said thoughtfully.

'Head over heels?' he tested.

'Well, I guess that's a little better.'

'Truly, madly, deeply?'

'Much too far,' she frowned.

'Ok, we could go for desperately?' he looked hopeful.

'That is a little freaky. And no need to be desperate anymore,' she gave him a wanton look.

'How about plain old in love with you? That freak you out.'

'Thats good,' she kissed him quickly. 'And in case it freaks you out that I don't say it, know that I'm also ass backward, truly, madly, deeply, head over heels, desperately in, more than like with you,' she grinned and he laughed, as she wanted him to.

'Thats good,' he agreed.

_The End_

**If you have enjoyed this story, or if you hated it, please review! It is hard putting writing out for people to read and having little idea what people actually like, so please review.**


End file.
